


Grudge Fuck

by thejokeristhethief



Series: Disasterology [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hook-Up, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years apart and an abrupt separation, Felix and Locus run into each other at a mutual high school friend's Christmas party. Felix is not thrilled to be home for the holidays, but he's going to make the best out of it. And he's chosen Locus to be his entertainment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grudge Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> It's sooo late and I am sorry. But here's to you, my dear friend Ash. Hopefully it was worth the wait and all those awful grad applications. Also, the ending and the fact that there will be more.. all of that? Yeah, your fault. I hate (love) you.
> 
> Side note, I've never written Felix before. So if he's OOC, my bad?

He can’t believe he’s back in the shitty little town he grew up in. He always assumed that once he’d been accepted into University - and into a fantastic fine arts program, thank you very much - that he would never have to come back to this cesspool. And he certainly never thought he’d be attending Zachary Miller’s goddamn Christmas party. But here he is, in all his awesomeness, standing in the expansive and obtusely decorated area the Millers call their living room, in the most amazingly gaudy ugly sweater he could find, talking to old high school friends he never thought he’d have to see again. All because his mother insisted he come home for the holidays, threatening to cut off any financial support if he refused. He really hates his parents sometimes. He’d much rather be back in his dorm, getting drunk and having sex with one of his numerous fuck buddies. Needless to say, Felix is unimpressed.

Navigating the mass of people on his way to the kitchen takes far longer than it should. But when you combine a two and a half year absence with his obviously stunning looks, well Felix would be eager to chat himself up as well. After the eighth attempt by some vaguely familiar face to chat him up, he finally ducks through the door of the kitchen and the blissful quiet within. Miller’s parties are always ridiculously luxurious, one of the few reasons an uninteresting asshole like Zachary could be considered popular in high school, with a massive amount of people packed into almost every room on the main floor. Felix is pleased that his memory has served him right in this instant - the kitchen is almost empty, apart from a man about his age dressed in a pine green sweater and an annoyed scowl. The perks of food and alcohol being spread across a dining room table, he supposes.

Collapsing against the wall beside the door, Felix silently takes in his companion. There is something niggling in the back of his mind, buried deep. The more he studies the other man, the more certain he is that he should know this person. Everything from his broad shoulders and strong frame that towers over Felix’s short stature even slumped against the counter to the dark eyebrows drawn down into a glare as his fingers fly over the screen of his phone, furiously replying to a text message. The guy is hot, no doubt about it. And Felix is sure he knows him from somewhere. But he’s sure he’d remember someone as gorgeous as the man in front of him. But, whether he remembers the guy or not, he’s determined to know him now. In all possible ways. Because damn, he wants a piece of that. Or the whole damn thing.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he rolls his shoulders and clears his throat confidently before sauntering across the room. Leaning against the counter next to the object of his newfound fascination, Felix angles his body towards the other man, staring up at him. The guy doesn’t even look up from his phone or acknowledge his presence. Frowning to himself, he tries again, clearing his throat in a manner obviously suggesting his desire for attention. His effort is rewarded with an annoyed twitch of one of the man’s dark brows. A twinge of confusion and annoyance courses through him at the the slight. Determination quickly replaces it; he damn well knows he’s irresistible and this asshole isn’t going to ruin his flawless streak. Felix always gets what he wants, and dammit he wants this man.

Clearing his throat a third time, he grips the other man’s muscular forearm, leaning into the guy’s field of vision and cutting off his view of whatever stupid conversation he’s having on his phone. The muscles underneath his hand tighten as his object of interest straightens, eyebrows raising. Felix can feel his breath catch and his heart rate skyrocket when those hazel eyes bore into his. He forces himself to take a steadying breath before continuing, proud when his voice comes out steady and alluring. “Hey, you seem familiar. Do we know each other? My name-”

“Felix.” The voice that cuts him off is low, deep, and incredibly smooth. It shoots through him, warming his insides and causing a hot flame of desire to stir in his abdomen. It's a voice from his past, one he never expected to hear again, especially not here. No, this man was supposed to be gone, having left midway through their Sophomore year of high school. It can’t be.

“Locus?” He forces the name out, refusing to let it stay where it catches in his throat, on his tongue, behind his teeth. This cannot be the same asshole that pinned him against the wall outside the gym and kissed him breathless only to up and move the next day. That Locus was pretty, with long lashes and dark skin. This man before him is breathtaking and could probably give Felix a run for his money in the looks department. It is totally not fair. He shakes his head, suddenly aware of the eyes raking over his face, a hint of concern in them. Releasing the grip he has on the other man’s arm, he stumbles backwards. “No fucking way. No way. What the fuck are you doing here?”

Locus reaches out to catch his arm when he trips over his own feet in his hasty retreat. Felix recoils at the touch, fist swinging instinctively, connecting hard against his stupidly perfect jaw. The taller man stumbles back, catching himself against the counter. He feels a surge of malicious satisfaction surge through him at the look of shock that crosses Locus’s face. The feeling dissipates as they stare each other down. The other man slowly straightens, face closing off into an unreadable mask. His words come out stiff, formal, as if Felix is a total stranger instead of someone he considered his best friend for years. He doesn’t like it. “Felix, always a pleasure.”

The words sting, but the thing that truly hurts is that Locus is turning away from him, sweeping his phone from the counter and leaving him behind. Again. A pulse of anger courses through his veins. Who the fuck is Locus to walk away from him? Felix grabs him by the wrist, grip far tighter than the flirty touch he used earlier. He tugs hard, spinning the other man around. “You don’t get to walk away from me asshole. Not again.”

Hazel eyes meet his and he’s momentarily lost in their depths. Locus’s eyes remind him of the swimming hole north of town, of the swirling mass of browns and greens and blues that the river paints at the bottom of the waterfall. He releases the other man’s wrist like it's burning him, throat suddenly dry. Felix curses internally when he feels a blush starting on his cheeks. The asshole in front of him raises a perfectly controlled eyebrow in curiosity. Almost everything about Locus seems to be controlled, and he has the sudden desire to make this self-contained, smug bastard lose his grip. He’s always been especially good at pushing people’s buttons anyway.

Locus, it seems, has other ideas. The larger man crowds Felix backwards until his back connects with the counter. To his horror, his blush intensifies when his cheek is cupped with one large, warm hand. Those stupid fucking eyes never leave his face, gauging his reaction as Locus’s other hand grips his hip, pulling them flush. A thumb brushes over his cheek, tracing the faint flush that is steadily growing darker, before his head is tipped back. His breath catches the moment before his lips are captured in a kiss that is far too soft, far too chaste, far too _controlled_ for Felix to handle. Pushing himself onto his toes, he seals their lips more firmly together, arms wrapping around Locus’s neck, tugging him down to deepen the kiss. The taller man relaxes at the response, hand dropping from his face to grip his other hip, lifting him onto the counter.

He immediately wraps his legs around Locus’s waist, drawing him closer, smirking into the kiss when the other man lets out a silent gasp as their groins line up. He takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue passed those slightly chapped lips and taste the cavern of Locus’s mouth. Rocking forward, Felix grinds their cocks together through their clothing, smug grin crossing his face when the other man pulls away to catch his breath. His grin only grows at the responding growl and sharp nip to his bottom lip. Breaking Locus is going to be incredible, he can tell already.

Of course, Locus once again ruins that idea, pulling away far enough to speak. His words come out gravelly and wrecked but with far more sentiment behind them than Felix is comfortable with. “Missed you. A lot. Fuck Felix. You have no idea.”

Ah, there it is. This fucking asshole has to ruin every damn thing going for him in a handful of words. Now there are fucking feelings. And what’s worse, Felix can recognise his own rising to meet them. Where the fuck did those come from? When the fuck did that happen? He pushes hard at Locus’s chest, relieved when the other man releases him immediately. “Whoa, whoa. Pump the breaks there buddy. I don’t know what you think we’re doing, but it is not that. This isn’t some sort of emotional chick flick moment where we fall into each other’s arms and admit our undying love. Fuck no. This is me chasing tail. I want to get laid. End of story.”

“Felix.” The way his name rolls of Locus’s tongue is like an aphrodisiac, shooting straight to his groin and making him harder than he already is. He shudders when warm breath ghosts over his neck, lips tracing just behind his jaw. The next words are said directly into his ear. “I don’t believe you.”

His eyebrows shoot up in shock. How can Locus see through him like that? He wasn’t even lying, not really. Sure there are feelings there, but tonight is solely about taking what he wants. And what he wants is hot, heavy sex. Well, that and the pleasure of watching Locus lose his mind. Of course that means Felix has two choices. He can stay here, in Miller’s kitchen and make out with Locus until the man drags him somewhere more private and fucks him, knowing that these shudder inducing feelings will probably only build. He knows enough about the other man to know that the sex will be both rough and tender. Or he can tease the everliving fuck out of the giant asshole currently sucking a bruise on to his neck, starting an enticing game of cat and mouse that will undoubtedly end, days or even weeks from now, with a satisfyingly sore ass and the knowledge that he’s taken a sliver of Locus that nobody else will be able to claim: his composure. The second choice is definitely more appealing to him, and it’ll stave off the boredom the winter holidays have been promising.

Rolling his hips, Felix presses his aching shaft into Locus’s own hardening length. His actions are greeted with a responding thrust before those chapped lips capture his again. Another drag and press of their groins has Locus groaning into his mouth, causing his lips to twitch upwards in a smirk. This is going to be fun. Just as the thought enters his mind, his companion drags his mind back to the present with calloused hands that slide under his shirt, fingers tracing warm paths over his back and across his ribs. Felix feels an unfamiliar warmth building in him at the fervent touch, at the gentle but urgent way the hands pull him closer, tug him to the very edge of the counter so that he’s pressed up against the impressively defined chest hiding under that soft, green sweater. Teeth nip at his bottom lip, drawing an embarrassingly eager whine from his lips. The asshole chuckles at the noise; a deep, warm sound that grounds Felix quickly. He can’t let himself get lost in this if he wants entertainment for the entire break.

Grinding forward, he ruts against Locus, tongue diving into the other’s mouth as he brings them both to the edge. Felix counts every tiny grunt or low moan the larger man releases, keeping a mental tally. Each sound is a little victory in the struggle against the ridiculous self-control he’s determined to break. He pulls away with a final roll of his hips, a satisfied grin stretching over his face at the glazed look in Locus’s eyes. The haze of lust in those beautiful pools causes a stab of pride to settle deep within him. After all, Felix has caused this wrecked look, he’s done this to Locus. And now he’s going to leave him like this, full of desire and need for Felix. Placing a hand on that broad, muscled chest, he pushes gently, sealing their lips together again to keep the other man compliant. Locus takes a few steps back with the continued pressure, mouth still moving against Felix’s in a sloppy, impassioned kiss. Unwrapping his legs from the other man’s waist, he breaks the kiss, sliding off the counter into the space he’s made for himself. Dodging the hands attempting to reel him in, he places a teasing smack to Locus’s ass before darting out of the kitchen. He pauses at the door, turning to briefly take in the other man, grinning at the dazed confusion on his face. “This has been fun, Locs. But I gotta run. Got things to see and people to do. You understand, right?”

Without waiting for a reply, he spins, disappearing into the crowd. His cock twitches, an unneeded reminder that he’s still hard. It doesn’t take long to find someone interested in helping him with that little detail, however. The girl, although hot, is unfamiliar and giggly, voice high and grating. Felix finds himself kissing her as they stumble into the nearest bathroom, just to make her shut up. But she is warm and tight and it doesn’t take him long to finish. The sex isn’t mindblowing, and he’s sure she’s probably disappointed but he honestly doesn’t give a damn. Normally he’s phenomenal and makes sure his partner always gets off, but today he’s feeling selfish and she’s annoying. Tying off the condom, he drops it in the trash before pulling his pants up from where they’re bunched around his knees, tucking himself in and doing up his fly. Flinging open the bathroom door, he ignores the scandalized cry from the still undressed girl behind him.

He freezes, hand still on the knob of the wide open door as his eyes meet Locus’s. The other man is leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, obviously waiting for the room to be vacant. His eyes narrow as his gaze darts from Felix to the hastily dressing girl behind him. A low growl leaves his lips, and suddenly he’s pinned against the wall beside the bathroom as Locus devours his mouth possessively. The other man’s hands are everywhere, touch firm and demanding. He can feel his length responding, despite his recent orgasm. But before he can react further, dive deeper into the kiss, the other man pulls away with a sound of anger and frustration. The weight pinning him to the wall disappears with Locus, and Felix watches hungrily as the other man weaves through the throng of bodies, heading towards the front door. The game just got more interesting, and suddenly he’s not so sure whether he’ll be the cat or the mouse this time. Either way, it’s going to be amazing when they eventually reach the end.


End file.
